I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storing and dispensing systems in general and more specifically to a system for storing and dispensing computer media such as magnetic tape cartridges and packages containing optical disks and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
For years the accepted state-of-the-art means for supplying digital magnetic tape to data processors and other users was the familiar 101/2 inch reel of ferric oxide magnetic tape. The development of the IBM-3480 Magnetic Tape Subsystem which utilizes a recording medium of chromium-dioxide magnetic particles on tape contained within compact easy to handle cartridges, is predicted to make the 101/2 inch tape reels obsolete. Not only is the chromium-dioxide magnetic tape technologically better than ferric oxide tape, but being stored in specially design cartridges which are about 4 inches by 5 inches in size compared with the 101/2 inch reels has resulted in substantial space savings to users.
Libraries for tape cartridges are available in the form of conventional stationary pigeon hole stacks into which individual cartridges are slid and then removed for usage. Portable carts with pigeon holes are also available to transport a number of cartridges from the stacks to the data processing equipment. Desk racks and cabinets located in the processing area store currently used "Work-In-Process" cartridges.
Computer media libraries place specialized demands on storing and dispensing systems. For example, extremely high storage densities are needed for larger libraries so as to maximize floor space utilization. Furthermore, the system must be adaptable to the physical indexing of stored cartridges in which each cartridge is assigned an identifying indicia which should also be visible at its storage location. Additionally, the storing and dispensing system should facilitate operation of the media library by providing for the efficient selection and removal of desired cartridges.
Various storage and dispensing systems incorporating an ejector mechanism to assist in removal of stored articles have been suggested in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,990 to McRae, teaches a storage and dispensing cabinet for audio tape cassettes incorporating an ejector having many separate parts. It comprises a plurality of slideways, a plurality of elongated key levers pivotally mounted above the slideways and having exposed front portions, and a plurality of L-shaped ejector cranks pivotally mounted adjacent the inner ends of the key levers. The key levers actuate the ejector cranks to push a selected cassette forwardly along the slideways when the front portions are depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,007 to Lowry, teaches an audio cassette dispenser including a plurality of cassette accommodating compartments and a comb-like key release member which bends with a hinging action at two joints upon actuation, to urge a selected cassette from the dispenser. The durability and life expectancy over repeated use of the hinged release member may be undesirably limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,138 to McRae, teaches a storage and dispensing cabinet including a housing forming a plurality of slots and an ejector. The ejector includes a rocker positioned below the floor of each slot, an arm that upwardly extends along the back of the cassette stored therein, a retainer which projects upwardly in front of the cassette, and a manual actuator. By depressing the actuator, the rocker is flexed so as to move the retainer down, and the arm (which remains unflexed) pushes the cassette out of the front of the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,877 to Brown, teaches a magnetic tape cassette storage case comprising a container for receiving boxed cassettes in side by side arrangement on blocks disposed on the bottom of the container, and a keyboard having a plurality of levers for elevating selectively and individually the boxes through an open mouth of the container. The keyboard includes a plurality of pivotally mounted levers extending under the boxes in the spaces defined between the blocks and the bottom of the container. On depressing one of the keys, the lever pivots about its intermediate portion to cause the selected cassette box to be elevated above the remaining boxes and thereby permit the user to grasp it in a convenient manner and remove it from the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,817 to McRae, teaches a storage and dispensing cabinet for articles such as tape and film cassettes comprising a housing forming a plurality of article receiving slots, retention members and an ejector for retaining the articles in the slots and for selectively ejecting one upon actuation. The ejector includes a spring finger in each slot which is resiliently depressed during storage of the article, and springs forward on actuation to partially eject the article. In one embodiment, the articles are stored on end and, in another, on their sides.
While many of the patents described hereinabove may find utility for one or another application with respect to a particular type of cassette or other article, desirable is an improved system for storing and dispensing computer media and specifically one adapted to the specialized needs of high density storage and efficient operation of a computer media library. Even more specifically, desirable is an improved system specifically dedicated to the specialized needs associated with the computer magnetic media cartridge.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for storing and dispensing computer media and specifically computer magnetic media stored on cartridges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for storing and dispensing computer media that permits high density storage in such a manner as to promote the efficient operation of a computer media library.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a storing and dispensing system for magnetic tape cassettes and other computer media which is relatively simple in design, and is easily fabricated and assembled.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a storing and dispensing system of all plastic modular construction which permits the stacking of one dispenser above another so as to achieve a flexible and versatile storing and dispensing system.